Maîtresse-en-titre
by Esme24
Summary: What would be if Katherine and Anne were friends and if Henry sooner fell for Jane.What will happen when Katherine asks Anne to seduce Henry and look after Mary? HenryxAnne Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sorry for my bad English.

Prologue

Hever Castle

Thomas Boleyn was standing in the shadow of big oak tree .He as watching his children. Mary was his eldest daughter, she would be true English rose with her big blue eyes and honey colored hair. He hoped that she will marry well, any man would be lucky to have her as his wife. George was his only son and heir. He expected great things from him. Anne, his youngest daughter, was something special. She wasn't beauty like her sister, but her eyes were like dark hooks. She was also very smart and witty. In his subconscious he knew that Anne will rise higher that any of them expected, she was his golden kid.

Years passed quickly and Boleyn siblings grow up . Anne and Mary spend few years in France and became fine young lady's. When they returned in England Mary got a place in queen Katherine's household as her lady and Anne got a place in princess Mary's household. Anne was very happy in princesses household ,she loved Mary very much and she soon became her favorite lady. One day queen came to visit princess. Mary was very excited ,and she wanted to show her mother her favorite lady. Anne was surprised when Katherine called her. When she came before queen she sank in deep curtsey.

-You may rise lady Anne.-

Anne watched queen, she was very regal and looked good despite her age.

-So I hear you teach my daughter French.-

-Yes You're Majesty .-

-And I heard that she speaks it very well.-

-Yes You're Majesty, princess is very talented.-

-I'm very glad to hear that. Mary seams to love you very much.-

-I also love princess very much.-

-I hope you will look after her always.-

-I will You're Majesty.-

-Then we will be good friends lady Anne.-

-I would love that.-


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for my bad English.

Anne loved to spend time with princess Mary who was growing in very beautiful and intelligent young lady .She was also very good with queen .She was so sad when her sister became King's mistress .Lately she heard that king was trying to seduce Lady Jane Seymour.

-Lady Anne I have to ask you something.-Said princess one afternoon.

-Yes princess?-

- Is it true that my father is having new whore?-

-Princess, you shouldn't talk like that .It isn't how lady should speak ,let alone princess.-

-I'm sorry lady Anne .So is it true.-

-I don't know princess , there is some talk about some lady named Jane Seymour ,but that can be just talk.-

-My mother loves my father so much ,why must he do that to her? Do all men take mistresses ?-

-No, my father vas faith full to my mother.-

-You're mother was lucky woman.-

-She was. Maybe you will be lucky as well one day.-

-I hope so.-

Henry was riding his horse. He wanted to visit his daughter Mary. It's been a while since he last saw her .His mind shifted to his new love, his pure angel, lady Jane. She was so gentle, and good .She refused to become his mistress because she was so pure. He could never hurt her. She was so different from Katherine. She was submissive and she never meddled in his affairs .She would be good wife and queen, and she would bore him a son. Queen Jane ,it sounded so good. When he arrived in Hafield he found Mary in garden with some lady .They were reading something. When they noticed him they sank in deep curtsey .He came closer to them.

-You may rise.-He said-Mary, my Pearl, you grown so much.-He hugged his daughter but his eyes were on her lady. She was boldly looking him in eyes .She had such beautiful eyes .He was lost in them .And her hair was so dark ,like night. She was beautiful. He mustn't think of her, he must think of his sweet Jane. But when Mary let him out of hug he had to ask her.

-And what is you're name my lady?-

-Anne ,Anne Boleyn.-She said with cold voice. So she was sister of his ex mistress.

-You may go lady Boleyn ,I wish to be alone with my daughter.-

She sank in curtsey but she didn't take eyes of him. He vas captured by her dark hooks.

/

Anne was confused .Why did she looked at king like that. When she looked at him some weird electricity passed through her body. And he was looking at her. She was surprised how handsome he was. He was tall and atletic. She mustn't think like that.

-Lady Anne, princess is calling you, she wishes you to bring her her book.-

-I'm coming.-

When she came in garden ,king and Mary were sitting on the bench near small lake.

-Lady Anne ,my daugheter said you read to her. Well I wish you to read to us now.-

-It will be my pleasure.-

Jane Seymour was in her chambers. She was angry that king left to see his daughter. Her family was with her.

-So the king said that he loves you Janey.-Her brother Edward asked

-Yes ,he did, he also asked to serve me ,like Lancelot and he said that he wished I was his queen.-

-That is grate Jane ,you will rise our family. Do you know you could become queen?-

-But what of queen Katherine?-

-She is barren and king needs son that you will give him.-Thomas,her other brother,said

-And what about princess?-

-She can be declared a basard.-

-King loves her,he would never do that.-

-Just act like you did and he will do that, don't worry sister ,you're children will be princes and princesses


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Again, sorry for bad I'm sorry if Katherine looks weak in this chapter.

It was hot summer day when Princess Margaret and her husband Charles Brandon came to visit princess Mary. As usual Anne was with her. Both Charles and Margaret immediately started to like Anne because her devotion to the young princess. Anne was very happy in princesses household. Queen was writing to her almost every week. In almost every letter she wrote about her fear that king would want to divorce her and how lady Jane was gains more favor each day. Anne tried to cheer her up with talk about music, fashion, poetry .Soon Princess got invitation to come to court and Anne was to follow her.

/

Henry couldn't forget that eyes .The haunt him in his dreams .He was still very much in love with his sweet Jane ,but there was something about lady Anne .He was on his way to tell Katherine that their marriage is to end. He couldn't wait to marry his pure angel. When he came in Katherine's chamber she was preparing for sleep.

-Husband.-She said and low curtsy to him

-Katherine I came to inform you that our marriage is to end .You never were my wife, you are my brothers widow and my sister in low .-

-How can you say that to me, after all these years. I was always faithful and kind to you. I love you and you loved me. We are man and wife in the eyes of God.-

-I said what I intended to .Good night Madam.-

Katherine was desperate ,how can Henry, love of her life do that to her .She was always good wife to him. When he took mistresses she turn blind eye and never complained even if that hurt her so much .And what will happen to her sweet Mary, surely pale whore won't be kind to her. She must fight for her daughters rights and she must write to lady Anne to ask her to keep Mary safe if something happens to her ,but she will never go without fight. She was after all queen Katherine of Aragon, daughter of Isabella and Ferdinand.

/

When Anne and princess Mary came to court atmosphere was very intense .Seymour family was proundly parading around the court. On their way to queens chambers Anne and princess came across lady Jane, she just passed next to them.

-Lady Jane!-Anne called after her .Jane turned around.

-Who are you to yell after me?-

-I'm Anne Boleyn and you didn't show respect to princess.-

-As you know I will be His Majesty's wife soon so I don't have to do that.-

-But you aren't queen still so as knights daughter you are obligated to curtsy to princess of England .So come here and show some respect.-Jane unwillingly came and sank in low curtsy

-His Majesty will hear of this lady Anne in you're place I would be afraid.-

/

When Katherine heard what Anne had done she was proud of her but also afraid of what would Henry do when little slut tells him.

-You mustn't do that again lady Anne.-

-But You're Majesty I was only protecting princess.-

-You mustn't be on lady Jane's bad side .She is to powerful now .I will fight to the end but something is telling me that Henry will do anything to merry that pale faced must be neutral to protect will need you lady Anne.- In that moment Henry burst though doors.

-Lady Anne I heard that you offended lady Jane.- Anne sank in deep curtsy.

-I'm sorry You're Majesty,I was only reminding lady Jane of court rules.-

-I will pardon you this time lady, but don't do that again or I will banish you. Now you may rise.-Their eyes met again.

-I wish you good day my lady and I expect you at tonight's feast.-

-I will be there.-

-Good.-He said and left. Katherine was just watching .She saw how Henry looked at Anne. He wanted her. She had a plan .She knew she will lose fight, but if Anne plays her cards well she could bring Jane down and she knew Anne was loyal to her and would champion Mary's rights.

/

Henry was very pleased with feast. Jane was all time next to him and she looked beautiful ,like angle from Heaven. He felt so happy .But then she came .Anne Boleyn came in Grate Hall walking and looking like queen. She danced whole night and he could always hear her laughter. He watched her with corner of his eye carefully so Jane wouldn't notice. She was so beautiful in completely different way than Jane. He tried not to look but he just couldn't .In one moment she turned around and their eyes met. Chills passed him. He was enchanted.

-My love would you like to dance.-Jane asked him. He almost forgot about her.

-Yes my sweet, lets dance.-

/

Queen Katherine and Princess Margret were in queens chambers.

-So you are just letting another woman to take you're place.-

-You know I will lose this battle ,but I don't have to lose war .I will win if Mary is happy and safe. You know lady Anne she is good and educated woman ,and also she is loyal to me and loves Mary dearly,she will bring Jane someone has to replace me I wish that to be her.-

-So you want me to put her in my masque?-

-Yes,and I want her to be pair with Henry.-

-I hope you won't regret it.-

-If Mary is safe then I won't.-


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Bad English .Do you think I should make Katherine fight or should she accept divorce ?She knows she would lose and that Mary would be safe with Anne.

While princess Mary was with queen Anne took time to walk though gardens. It was beautiful sunny day and she enjoyed begin alone. She had really weird dream last night. She dreamed that king was chasing her though halls and she ran away but she wanted him to caught her. And when caught her ,his lips were so close to her. She was so in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Princess Margaret was coming.

-Lady Anne!-Princess called for her .She quickly curtsey to her.

-My Princess I didn't saw you.-

-No need to apologize you were quite in you're thoughts. Did you think of some young man lady Anne?-Anne felt how her cheeks redden.

-Oh no You're Highness.-

-I wanted to tell you that I want you to perform in my masque.-

-It would be a honor You're Highness.-

-I'm sure you will be grate .Oh look who is coming.-Anne turned in direction that princess was showing and she saw Charles Brandon and king coming. She felt nervous for some reason she couldn't name .When Duke and king came before her she elegantly curtsey to them.

-You're Majesty, You're Grace.-While she was curtseying to them she didn't bow her head ,instead she boldly looked at king's eyes.

-Oh husband I was looking for you, I need you to come with me.-Princess Margaret said

-I'm sorry You're Majesty I have to go with my wife.-Charles said and bowed to king.

-Don't worry Charles ,lady Anne will keep me a company .Will you my lady.-

-Of course I will .It would be honor. –

-Then Charles go with you're wife before she gets angry.-Henry said and Margaret quickly dragged Charles away.

-Would you like to walk with me lady Anne.-King asked and kissed Anne's hand .When his lips touched her hand chills passed though her.

-I would like that very much.-For some time they were walking in silence. Henry was admiring how beautiful Anne was. He was enchanted by her.

-What do you like to do in you're free time my lady?-

-Many things You're Majesty. I really like to read ,that relaxes me.I also like to ride horses.-

-Do you enjoy going to hunt?-

-Very much.-

-Katherine told me that you were teaching Mary French.-

-Yes You're Majesty.-

-And how many languages do you speak?-

-Five: English ,French, Spanish ,German and Latin.-

Henry was amazed .Not only that she was beautiful but she was very well educated. He greatly admired her.

/

Time passed quickly .Henry began to sought Anne's company more and more. He invited her to hunts ,feasts, walks and to play cards with him. Katherine was very pleased,her plan was knew that Henry will marry Jane,but somehow she knew that Anne will bring Jane now she was sitting in her chambers with Mary.

-Mother I noticed that king ,my father ,sought company of lady Anne for more and more .Does that mean that he is no longer interested in lady Jane?

-I'm afraid not. You're father still intends to be wedded with lady Jane .But I hope that once he is wed to her he turns his attention to lady Anne. She will always be at our side.-

-But mother, you are my fathers wife and queen.-

-Yes I am .You're father wants to casts me off and I sadden to know he won't change his mind .If I have to be replaced I wish that to be someone who cares for you my dear.-

-So you are saying that if my father was to marry lady Anne and casts Jane off,you would support that ?-

-Yes my dear.-

/

Jane was furious she thought that she and Henry would dine alone, but when she came lady Anne and Charles were already here .Henry was most of time talking with Anne and he didn't pay any attention to her. He still talked of how he wants to marry her but something changed .He was almost all the time with lady Anne .She knew that Anne wasn't his mistress but that little to calm her. How could he even look at her .She wasn't true English rose like herself .She had dark eyes and hair ,that isn't pretty at all .Jane felt sick from just looking at lady Anne .She wasn't even ladylike .Jane was disgusted by Anne's French clothes and her way of riding like a man .How could any man look at her. She still didn't forgot how Anne treated her that one time she made her bow to that stupid girl. She had to do something do keep Henry by her side.

/

Henry was laying in bed .Jane slept peacefully next to him. She finally gave herself to him. But first she demanded from him to banish Katherine and speed up divorce .He was confused .He still loved Jane, but he couldn't be away of lady Anne .He knew that she wouldn't want to become his mistress while he was still married to Katherine .Oh how he wanted her .But he had to marry Jane, she promised him a son. Maybe they even convinced him tonight .He started to imagine his son, but instead of having blue hair and eyes this time he imagined him with dark hair and eyes that looked like dark hooks.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Bad English. Review please.

Katherine was in her chambers weeping. Finally that moment came. Henry was banishing her from court. Charles delivered her a massage that Henry was sending her to the Moore and that he demands that she leave all of Queen's jewels. She didn't want to leave them so that country mouse can wear it. Never in her life was she so sad. Tears were falling down her face. What will become of Mary now? She just hoped that her plan will work out. She already could see that Henry was really interested in lady Anne .She knew that Margaret and Charles would help her. She had to say goodbye to Mary.

-Ladies!-She called. One of them came.

-Yes You're Majesty?-

-Fetch me my daughter.-

-Yes You're Majesty.-Few minutes passed and Mary walked in.

-You called for me lady mother?-

-Yes my dear. I called so we can say our goodbyes.-When she said that Mary rushed toward her.

-Why mother ? What is going on?-

-You're father send me to Moore. I'm afraid that he will marry lady Jane soon.-Tears started to roll down Mary's face.

-I ask you to be strong. You are granddaughter of Ferdinand and Isabella, never forget that .And never forget that I love you so much and that you are my whole world.-

-I won't forget mother, I promise.-Mary said and hugged her tightly.

-And when time comes you will support lady Anne.-Katherine said

-I will. She will look after me, don't worry mother.-

-I know. You are my strong and brave daughter. You are more worthy of crown than any sons that Seymour woman will bore. My beautiful daughter.

/

Anne couldn't believe what was happening. Queen was sent in exile to Moore. They bid her farewell this morning. So many people came to say goodbye to beloved queen. Lady Jane was parading thought court as she was queen already and her family could be seen in every corner. Anne couldn't stand sight of them ,especially lady Jane .She was pretending that she was some virtuous woman jet she was having affair with married man. She was presenting herself like some kind woman ,but she was extremely unkind to princess Mary. She was so fake that Anne felt nauseous at sight of her. When her mother left Mary came in Anne's chamber and cried for hours. Anne tried best to console her. Before she left for her chambers Mary gave Anne letter that Katherine left for her. She was reading it just now.

Lady Anne,

My dear friend, I have huge favor to ask from you. I want you to look after my dear daughter Princess Mary. I know you love her dearly and that you would to anything for her. I expect grate things from you. Even if you don't know anything yet time will come that you will have a grate power. When that time comes I hope you will do everything to help my daughter .You're friend Queen Katherine.

She was confused what queen taught with that grate power, but she promised to herself that she will do anything to protect princess Mary.

Tonight was the masque that princess Margaret prepared. Anne was really nervous while she was dressing in her white dress. She looked at the mirror and was pleased what she saw .She looked really beautiful. She put masque on her face and left her chambers.

/

Henry was preparing for Margaret's masque. He was very excited ,he didn't perform for a long time. He was disappointed that Jane didn't want to perform .He was getting little bored of her. She seamed to docile and quiet, but now he had to marry her because if he didn't he will be laughingstock ,and she promised him son.

While he was standing in the line with other gentlemen's and listening them shouting their lines he watched at castles in which were ladies. He winced when he heard someone yelling "Attack". Henry rushed toward the fake castle and climbed to top .He grabbed arm of one lady and then she looked him in the eyes. That was she ,he knew instantly ,only Anne Boleyn had such enchanting eyes.

-Lady Perseverance, you are my prisoner now.-And he mean it. He wanted her only for himself ,he didn't want any other man to look at her. She had to be his. But he must be careful not to offend her, for he knew she was honourable woman. While they danced he couldn't take his eyes from her. Every time he touched the electricity passed though his body. When they took off masks he looked at her beautiful face. At that moment he knew ,he was falling for Anne Boleyn.

/

Few weeks passed since masque and Henry didn't see much of Anne. He had to prepare trip to France to introduce Jane as his future wife. Now he finally had some free time and he invited Anne to walk with him though the gardens ,and he asked Charles to go behind them so that Anne's reptation remains clean.

-I heard Prinnces Mary is to leave court and go to Hafield.-

-Yes,I think it's for the best.-

-Then I better go to prepare my things.-

-Oh no,you will no longer be at the princesses household.-

-But why You're Majesty?-

-I want you to be at court.-

-But You're Majesty I don't have place here. Queen is away so I can't be in her service.-

-There will be new queen short enough,but something is telling me you don't want to be in her service,so that means I must give you some title.-

-You're Majesty?-Anne was shocked.

-Yes, you will be Marquess of Pembroke. Dose it sound well enough?-Anne quickly curtsey to the king. She remained like that until his hands pulled her up.

-I don't deserve that.-

-You deserve much more.-Henry said and kissed her. Her lips felt so soft under his. She returned kiss. Henry was in so happy,never before kissing felt so good .But suddenly Anne broke the kiss and ran away


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for bad English. Well what do you think? Do you have some ideas? And I have to say that Jane will be the queen. Review please.**

Week passed since king kissed Anne. She still could fell his lips on hers. It was beautiful felling, but she felt as she betrayed Princess Mary and queen. She kissed married man who also was claiming that he was in love with his mistress, worst of all she taught that she was starting to fall in love with him. She was no better than her sister. Anne wanted to write to queen and confess everything to her. She took paper and ink and started to write.

My dearest queen,

I have sinned against you; I kissed man who is your husband in the eyes of God and law. I am truly ashamed of my actions, but worst of all I think I'm in love with him. I don't want to have those feelings. He wants to make me Marques of Pembroke. What should I do? Please help me. You're faithful servant Lady Anne Boleyn

After she read it she decided that she should send it.

That evening feast was thrown .Anne was dressed in elegant dark blue gown. Her hair was let down and she wear small tiara with sapphires. When she looked herself in mirror she was pleased. She looked very regal and elegant. When she came in Grate Hall music was already playing and people were dancing. King was seating on his throne while Lady Jane was sitting next to him. Anne tried best to avoid King past week .Now that she saw him she was amazed how handsome he was. Her hart started to best faster and she felt dizzy. She was hurt that Lady Jane was next to him but she told herself that she should get used to see them together.

-My lady will you do mi an honor and dance with me?-Some gentlemen asked .Anne didn't even look at him but she told him that she would. While she was dancing she felt King's eyes on her.

/

How beautiful she looked. He couldn't get enough sight of her. He knew that she has been avoiding him since the day they kissed. How soft her lips were under his. She had to bi his, but he knew he was now obligated to take Jane as his wife.

-When will you announce that I am to become Marques of Hertford?-Jane softly asked.

-Right now my love.-He said and smiled to her and then gestured to musicians' to stop playing. He stood up and started

-My dear courtiers as you know Lady Jane is very dear to me and I intend to take her as my wife so I decided to make her Marques of Hertford.-He looked at Jane and saw that her face lit up.

-But that is not all, for loyal service to my daughter I want to make Lady Anne Boleyn Marques of Pembroke.- He looked at faces of courtiers, many of them looked shocked, Boleyn's seemed pleased, and Seymour's rather unpleased. Jane looked shocked and hurt, and Anne, she looked surprised and dare I to say happy. When she saw that I was looking at her she deeply curtseyed to me, but never taking her eyes of mine.

-You're Majesty I fell little unwell can I be excused?-Jane meekly asked.

-Of course my sweetheart, rest, I hope you will soon feel better.-

-Thank you, you're Majesty.-I waited till she left the room and then I walked to Lady Anne.

-My Lady will you do me an honor and dance with me.-

-Of course you're Majesty.-She said and smiled to me

-Play la Volta.-Henry said to musicians

While they danced he couldn't stop to admire her how beautiful she was, how gracefully she danced .Every time that their bodies touched chills passed though him.

-You been avoiding me.-He said

-Yes.-She simply said.

-Why is that?-

-You're Majesty knows.-

-Do you regret it?-

-No.-She said and seductively smiled and then she walked out. He wanted to follow her but he couldn't, if he did that all court will son know that he was mad about Anne Boleyn.

/

Jane was in her chambers with her family.

-Do you know why he is making her Marques?-Edward Seymour asked

-No, I don't.-

-He wants her Jane; she is threat to us.-Thomas said

-Does he still talk to you that he wants you as his wife?-

-Yes, but he always seems in his thoughts.-

-You better be with child.-

-I'm working on it.-Jane said on the wedge of tears. She was angry at Henry and very hurt.

-I don't think she will become his mistress, she is to loyal to Katherine.-Elizabeth Seymour said.

-Maybe she is just his friend; they hadn't been seen together for week.

-I hope so.-Edward said.

/

When Anne woke up two letters were waiting for her. One was from queen and one was from king .Firstly she opened queens

My dear friend,

I already knew that king, my husband was attracted to you. I have a feeling that he will fall for you and that you will be Jane's end. It hurts me to say but if some woman has to replace me as queen I want them to be you. You are intelligent, well behaved and kind to my daughter. If you want to be with Henry, you have my blessing; just make sure you do everything in your power to help my sweet Mary.

You're friend queen Katherine of Aragon

Anne didn't know what to think. Queen gave her blessing to be with her husband and she wanted her to bring Jane down. She reached for king's letter and opened it.

I can't stop thinking about you. Even in my dreams I see you.

P.S. I want you to come to France with Court.

Well Anne smiled, she was going to France.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I have to thank to Writingismypassion for editing this chapter. Thank you very much. Also review please.**

Anne finally packed all the things she would need while in France. She was very excited because she missed French court. A few times she met with the king and they had gone hunting and just walking through the garden. When they did these things they were never alone because the King wanted to protect Anne's reputation. When they had seen each other the last time King had kissed her and unlike the last time she didn't run away. By now she was completely in love with the king. At the present moment she held a letter that she had gotten from the Princess Mary in her hand and she was read it.  
>'My dearest friend,<br>I heard you are to go to France. I know you are very excited but I have to say I will miss you greatly. As I heard my father is finalizing the divorce and I will soon be a bastard. I can't describe you how sad that makes me feel. He once called me the 'Pearl of his world' and now I am nothing but a bastard to him. My mother told me about her plan and you must know that I support you. For you are good and virtuous women.  
>You're Friend<br>Princess Mary,'  
>Once Anne had finished reading the letter she placed it on her desk. She called her ladies to help her dress, for she is to become Marques.<br>_Line break_  
>Henry watched as Jane came in to the Great Hall. He thought she looked like an absolutely angelic. She was wearing a blue grown that matched her eyes and her beautiful blonde hair was shining. Yes, Jane Seymour was a beautiful woman; however she now no long held his heart. He hoped that she will do her duty and bear him a son. Jane knelt in front of him as the ceremony began. When she raised to her feet some time later she was no longer simple lady Jane Seymour, but Marques of Hertford. She smiled at him and he returned the smile with one of his on. Soon Anne Boleyn came in. She was dressed in a fiery red grown that made her look like a Queen. Her dark hair was pulled up into a bun. Her seductive smile enchanted him. However the king wasn't the only one. Half the Court looked at her as if she a breathing Goddess. Yes, they looked at her.<p>

However Anne's eyes were on Henry only which caused Henry's heart to beat faster as she came closer to him. When she knelt in front of him and looked at him with those perfect eyes Henry found he couldn't move just stare at him. Henry found himself wishing he had met her before he met Jane so she could become his queen and not Jane. However he wished that could have happen he was stuck in reality where he couldn't. Someone's cough brought him out of his thoughts and he started the ceremony. Soon enough Anne was the Marques of Pembroke. Once all ceremonies were over the feasting started

_  
>Jane was happy that Henry had decided to dance with her first and not the Boleyn harlot. Finally he was showing her some affection. She was very sad when Henry told her that Lady Anne is to come to France with them and she too was to perform in the masque. It looked like he was spending more time with Anne then with her. Jane had a feeling that she would have him back once she told him her little secret. Her family had advised her to tell him in France. Jane couldn't wait to see his reaction. He would forget about the Boleyn woman in an instant.<p>

_  
>While Henry danced with Jane he kept looking to Anne who was talking to few gentlemen of the court. All of them seemed to be enchanted by her. He couldn't help that he started to become jealous. Once the dance was finished he gently kissed Jane on the lips and left to find Anne. When Anne and her friends noticed him they all curtseyed to him. Henry pulled Anne up.<br>"My Lady Marques of Pembroke I have to talk to you. Will you follow me?" Henry asked.  
>"Yes, Your Majesty," Anne answered. They exited the Great Hall.<br>"Where are we going your Majesty?" Anne asked. Henry turned toward her and smashed his lips to hers. Their tongues battled for dominance for some times. After some time Henry finally won. Once he won he started to kiss Anne's neck.

"I love your neck," he mumbled against the soft flesh, his hand wander down to her b*** and gently cupped them. Anne felt dizzy, never had she experienced such pleasure. "I want you Anne. I want you all for myself." Henry mumbled against her soft lips. They continued kissing until they heard someone's steps. Quickly they separated. Anne tried to fix her hair and dress. The person whose steps they had heard was Charles Brandon.  
>He bowed to the king and said. "Your Majesty I'm very sorry if I have interrupted something but Marques of Hertford is looking for you."<br>"I'm coming," Henry said and he kissed Anne's hand.  
>When he was sure the king can no longer hear them Charles said. "He is enchanted by you."<br>"As I'm with him," Anne answered.  
>"Queen will be proud of you."<br>"I hope so, but Your Grace I'm not doing this only for Her Majesty, but also for myself because I am in love with king."

_Line break_

Two days Henry was the happier than ever. His divorce was finalized, he was free man now. He couldn't wait to marry and sire an heir. Of course he would have loved he could have married Anne, but he had given his word to Jane. While Henry was celebrating Katherine sobbed heartbroken. Charles had come to inform her that her marriage ended and that Mary was declared a bastard Her sweet Mary was a bastard, she couldn't even imagine that. Charles also informed her that Henry is in love with Anne, but he still intends to marry Jane. She hoped that Anne will try to do best for Mary.

Seymour's were delighted the King finally divorced his Spanish wife. Now he can marry Jane and she can give him a son. They will be the most powerful family in the country. Their only problem now was Anne Boleyn. She was stealing the king's affection away from Jane. For now they only hoped she wouldn't become his mistress because of her devotion to Katherine.

Mary was silently crying in her room. Her beloved father declared her a bastard. He, who had once called her 'his pearl,' now he saw her as nothing more than a bastard. She was now Lady Mary, she who had once been the Princess of Wales. She was once called the prettiest Princess in Christendom now she was a mere lady.

_Line break_

Henry was happy that they had finally started their trip to France. He had to spend most of his time with dear Jane for she was to become his wife, but he always watched Anne from afar, and sometimes he could feel her eyes on him. He couldn't wait for them to be alone, far away from curious eyes. He wanted to ask her in France to become his Maitresse-en-title. If she accepts he would be the happiest man alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Again I have to thank to Writingismypassion for editing this chapter .Review please.**

"In a few hours we shall be in France." Anne was very happy when she heard that. She was sick of being on the ship and the long trip. Anne had been unable to be alone with Henry for almost month and she greatly missed him. For most of the trip Charles Brandon kept her company. Almost every night they play cards or walked on the deck. Every times Anne saw Henry he was with Jane. Even when he was with Jane she felt Henry's eyes on her intend. Oh how she missed his kisses, taste of his lips on hers lips, his gentles and sweets words. She was determinates when they came to France to spend some time with him alone. Many of the unmarried courtiers tried to court her during this trip, but she politely said no to them, because there was only one man she wanted. Finally the ship stopped and they were on the land

Anne got a very luxuries chambers almost as luxuries as Jane's. She was very happy that she was back at the French court, she missed it very much. France was a second home to her. She often remembered great times she had here with her sister.  
>Currently she was standing in front of large mirror preparing for masque. Because Jane refused to perform Anne got the leading role. She looked herself in the mirror. Light, white dress was as second skin to her and showed off her figure nicely. She was sure that Henry would look at her and not in his pale mouse.<p>

Henry was talking to king of France. They joked and having fun in generally. Jane was sitting next to him. She looked beautiful in pale green dress but she didn't know French so she just sat there like some ornament. Queen Claude, Queen of France and king's sister Marguerite refused to come in respect of Katherine.  
>Suddenly music started and nine ladies came out. They were wearing thin white dresses in Greek style that hugged their bodies perfectly. All of them were masked but Henry instantly recognized Anne. She was prettiest of all. Then they started to dance. Anne danced so seductively that his eyes almost fell out from staring at her .He glanced at the other king and saw that he too was staring at Anne. His blood boiled at that. Anne came closer to their table and asked king of France to dance with her. Henry watched as they danced and he felt blinding rage. That b*** could dance with her but he couldn't. Finally the music stopped and Anne deeply bowed. He could see as Francis was watching hers perfect bosom.<br>"And who are you mademoiselle? " King of France asked  
>"Did your Majesty already forget about me?" Anne asked and took of her masque.<br>"Mademoiselle Boleyn, of course I didn't."  
>"I hope so."<br>They talked for some more but Henry couldn't hear. When Francis finally came back to the table he looked very happy.  
>"So you have met Marques of Pembroke?" Henry asked.<br>"Oh, yes I had pleasure. She was in my court for some time. I have to say she is one of prettiest woman I know."  
>'She is, indeed. Tell me my friend can somehow be arranged for me to meet privately with her tonight? If you know what I mean?"<br>Henry wanted to punch him. He wanted to bed his Anne. Never before was he so angry.  
>"No, it can't be arranged," He hissed<br>"Oh, I see." Francis said visibly disappointed.  
>"Lady Anne is very honest and virtuous lady; I don't want anyone to think something else."<p>

Anne danced and had a great time in generally when some young servant came to her.  
>"My Lady, King of England wants to see you."<br>"Now?"  
>"Yes, my Lady. Will you please follow me?"<br>"I will."  
>She came with him through the halls. They finally stopped in front of big doors.<br>"King is waiting you inside," Boy said and bowed to her. Anne opened the doors and came inside. Henry was sitting in the chair near the fireplace. When he saw her he stood up.  
>"Your Majesty," Anne said and bowed to him. He quickly came and grabbed her shoulders lifting her from her bow and smashing his lips to hers. She passionately responded to him wrapping her hands behind his neck. Henry trailed kisses from her lips to her neck. Anne moaned from pleasure when he gently nipped her neck.<br>"You are so beautiful," He mumbled against her neck. His hands came from her waist to her b***. When he cupped them she moaned again.  
>"I want you," Henry said as his hands traveled to her hips pulling her closer to him.<br>"And I want you, but we can't," Anne responded and pulled away. Henry wrapped his hands around her waist.  
>"I have to ask you something," He said<br>"What Your Majesty."  
>"Henry, call me Henry"<br>"Henry," She said tasting it.  
>"I have fallen in love with you my lady. I can't sleep in the night because of you. I know you are virtuous and honest woman, but I wish with all my heart for you to become my Maitresse-en-title .I promise that I will never love other."<br>Anne stood there shocked. Yes she wanted him and loved him, but to become someone's mistress.  
>"I don't know what to say."<br>"I know it is difficult decision so I will give you time. Take your time to think about it my love," He said and placed gentle kiss on her lips.  
>"I will," She said and left the room.<p>

Jane was nervous; Henry hasn't come to her room. She wanted to tell him that she was with child, but he never showed up. Suddenly doors opened and she saw him.  
>"I'm sorry I'm late my dear,"<br>"It's fine Your Majesty."  
>Henry came and kissed her hand. She was disappointed that he didn't kiss her on the lips but she didn't say anything.<br>"I have great news."  
>"What it is my dear?"<br>"I'm with child. That is the prove that God will look kindly upon our marriage."  
>"That is great Jane," He said and lifted her kissing her on the lips. He will finally have son .He was happiest than ever but as he kissed her again part of him wished it was Anne in her place.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:I know I'm little late but I was at hospital. Huge thanks to Writingismypassion for editing this chapter.**

A great deal of Anne's time that she was alone she debated on how she should answer Henry's question. She knew somewhere within her heart she loved him and wanted to be with him. Though, if she chose that path than her reputation would be forever ruined. She feared deep down what might become of her if Henry got bored of her. The woman in question feared she would be nothing but a discarded w*** with no future. On the other hand she wanted to be with him. Anne tried to avoid him during the rest of their trio in France as much has she could get away with. How she managed that was by spending time with the friends she had made while in the French Court. A few times she was with French King himself. Whenever she saw Henry her heart would started to beat wildly. Beat so wildly every time their eyes meet that she felt faint. The time in France went by so quickly that Anne soon found herself back on the ship again. Anne unquestionably hated being on ships. Most of the time she spent in her chambers, but she did love to walk on the deck late at night. She knew it was dangerous but she couldn't help it. One evening she couldn't sleep so she took to walking the deck again. When she came out everything was so peaceful. The wind was gently blowing, messing with her dark hair, but she loved it. She was so deep in thought that when she felt hands on her shoulders. She was so startled that she jumped from shock.

"It's me, Henry. I'm very sorry that I scared you, but I saw you and I just couldn't help myself," The king said. Anne turned around and bowed to him graceful.  
>"There is no need for that Anne. I wish you would not bow to me when we are alone," He said and gently laid his lips on hers. Kiss was soft and gentle and Anne felt as she was losing he head.<br>"Did you think of my proposition?"  
>"I'm still thinking? It's big decision."<br>"I know."  
>"What will happen to me when you lose interest in me?"<br>"That will never happen," Henry said and pulled her in kiss .When they separated she asked.  
>"But if it does happen?"<br>"I will make you duchess on your own right and you would chose husband for yourself."  
>"And if I bare you a child?"<br>"I shall acknowledge it and I shall make them dukes and duchesses."  
>"I will think about everything," Anne said ready to leave. But Henry pulled her in his arms.<br>"Don't make me wait long my love. I beg you." He said kissing her head.  
>"Jane is with child we will marry when we get home," He mumbled in her hair .She quickly pulled away.<br>"I wish everything best Your Majesty," Anne said turning away .She was hurt.  
>-Anne, waits! I do not love her.-<br>-I didn't ask you do you love her .I just have one question.-  
>"Ask my love."<br>"What will happen to Mary?"  
>"She is my daughter and will be treated as such, but only when she accepts that she is illegitimate."<br>"And if she doesn't?"  
>"She will be punished by being place in household of her younger sibling." Anne was socked. The Princess was to be place in the household of Jane's child.<br>"You can't do that!"  
>"I can, I'm King of England!" Henry yelled annoyed at Anne.<br>"People won't like that .If she doesn't accept her new status I beg you let her be my ward."  
>"I shall think about it," He said and came closer pulling her in his arms once again.<br>"My dear I'm sorry if it hurts you that I will have child with Jane ,but you must understand that she is to be my wife and I will have to lay with her many times to produce heir .But I don't love her anymore." Anne wrapped her arms tighter around him not saying anything .Henry gently kissed her head.  
>"Come my love, I will escort you to your chambers .It's dangerous for you to be alone like that,"He said moving away and taking her hand. When they came before Anne's chambers Henry again pulled her in gentle kiss.<br>"Sleep well my love," He said  
>"You too," Anne said and went into her chambers<p>

Time was passing slowly on the ship, but thankfully they soon came back in England. Anne was very happy to be on land again. That night was thrown grand feast in honor of King's return .Henry was sitting on his throne looking at Anne who danced merrily. He didn't have to worry about Jane because she stayed in her chambers because she hadn't felt well. He slowly stood up from his throne and started walking in Anne's direction.  
>"My lady, will you do me an honor and dance with me," He asked her<br>"Of course Your Majesty."  
>"Play la Volta," He ordered musicians. Music started and they started dancing. Every time he touched Anne he could feel his desire for her increasing. Every time that their bodies touched chills passed though him.<p>

"I want you so much," He whispered in her ear. She didn't say anything just smiled seductively .Dance finished fast and they were separated.

Soon as feast was over Anne rushed in her chambers. She finally made decision; she will be Henry's mistress.  
>"Prepare me a bath," She said to one of maids quickly. She enjoyed in long hot bath. When she finished she called maids to help her dress in light pink, see through chemise.<br>"Go fetch his Majesty, say it is important." One of maids rushed out and Anne sat before her vanity brushing her long dark hair. When Henry came in she was still doing it.  
>"What is the matter Anne?" He asked. She left brush on the table and stood up. His mouth dropped. He could see her magnificent body though chemise.<br>"I made important decision Henry," She said coming closer.  
>"Yes my love?" He asked embracing her.<br>"I will be your mistress," Anne responded kissing him lightly.  
>"You made me happiest man alive Anne. I Promise you that I will never love other than you .I love you so much, "He said kissing her passionately. Anne wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. He cupped her bosom though thin material of her chemise .She moaned as he kissed her neck and started to play with her neck . Henry continued to kiss her neck as he lifted her and gently put her on large bed. He exposed her body to his hungry sight.<br>"You are beautiful," He said as he bend down and took her right b*** in his mouth gently sucking it while he massaged her left b***. Anne gasped from pleasure. Suddenly sound of knocking interrupted them.  
>"Go away," Anne said.<br>"It is very important my lady," Voice from outside came.  
>"I have to see," Anne said to Henry and quickly dressed her chemise and pulled robe on.<br>"Yes?" She said as she opened doors little so no one can see the King.  
>"Letter came for you."<br>"Thank you," Anne said and closed doors fast. She quickly opened letter and started reading.

'My dear sister,  
>I am very sorry to inform you that our father has passed away .Come as quickly as you can back to Hever.<br>You're brother  
>George.'<p>

Henry saw as Anne went pale.  
>"My love what is going on?' He asked and came closer to her.<p>

"My father passed away," She whispered in disbelieve. Henry pulled her into a tight hug.  
>"I'm very sorry for your lost sweetheart." He felt as Anne's body started to shake from sobbing and he felt her tears soaking his shirt.<br>"I have to go back to Hever," She said after a while in broken voice.  
>"I will call your maids to pack your things .Be strong my love," He said kissing her head.<p>

Anne cried almost all the way to Hever. When she finally got there her sister and brother waited for her .Funeral was small and only Anne, her brother George, her sister Mary and Mary's husband William attended. They all spend few days there before Mary had to go back home. Anne met her nieces Katherine and Annie and nephew Henry. She enjoyed spending time with her family, it made easier to mourn her father. She got letter from Princess Mary and Queen Katherine that were expressing theirs sympathies for her lost and best wishes.  
>"Two more letters came for you this morning dear sister," George said and handed them to her. One was from king and the other was from her uncle Edmund Howard. She firstly opened kings<br>'My love,  
>I hope you are well. Again I cannot express how sorry I feel for your lost. It hurt me so much to see you hurt and know that I can't do anything to make pain go away .My love, I miss you so much I can't wait for time to you come back to me but I know you must spend time with your family in this sad moments. I have bad news you will not like and I'm afraid it would hurt even more, but it is better for you to hear it from me. I have married Jane in a secret ceremony. I don't love her anymore, I love you, but I gave my word to her and she is with child. Please don't be sad Anne because you are Queen of my heart.<br>With love,  
>Henry Tudor'<br>Anne sobbed as she read letter. She knew this would happen and she tried to tell herself that it would not hurt her, but she still felt pain. She opened second letter.  
>'My niece,<br>I have huge favor to ask of you. My wife recently died and she left my children motherless. You are now Marques and I was hoping that you could take my daughter Catherine Howard as your ward. If you can't I will have to send her to dowager Duchess of Norfolk.  
>Your uncle,<br>Edmund'  
>Anne started to think. She didn't want little girl to be in the Duchess's care. She decided that she will take girl as her ward. The little girl will live at Pembroke hall until she is ready to appear in court. She will have to hire a governess and tutors for little Katherine.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

After two weeks had passed before young Catherine finally came to Pembroke Hall. It had been enough time for Anne to make all the arrangements need for the little girl. She hired Lady Bryan to be the governess for the little girl. Anne was really nervous when someone in the household told that carriage that carried her young charge was on her way. She rushed outside when she heard that because she wanted to personal welcome her new ward herself. Anne couldn't help but to hold her breath when one servant help the little girl out of the carriage. Anne could see that the girl would be one day a great beauty. She had curly auburn hair and light brown eyes that somehow held a sparkles in them. Somehow Catherine did look younger than her six years of age.

"Hello, Catherine, I am your cousin Anne. You will live here with me from now on,"Anne said as she kissed the girl's cheeks.

"I am very thankful that you have accepted me as your wad," Catherine said in a sweet voice. "Please call me Kitty."

"Well Kitty, let me introduce you to your Governess Lady Bryan," said Anne. The little girl bowed to her governess. "Let's go inside." Anne went in first than the others followed after her. "Listen to me carefully now Kitty. I won't spend much time here because I will be at court, when you become a little bit older you will join me. While your are here you will learn because I want you to become a educated woman like myself. I heard you don't know how to read or write. You will learn that along with Latin, French, and Spanish. You will also have dance and music lessons to. I expect to hear that you are doing well."

"I will do my best."

"Now Lady Bryan will show you to your chambers."

Anne spent around one month in Pembroke hall before she decided to return to court. While she was at Pembroke Henry sent her numerous of letters in which he confessed to her his love. Anne soon growing very fond of little Catherine who turned out to be a very happy child. It was going to be hard for her to leave the little girl. Court was very different from how it had been when Anne left. The Seymour's had the main word in everything. Soon Court grew to be boring since Jane didn't like feasts and dancing. She rather spend her days sewing and praying. Just when Anne had settled into her chambers an messenger came.

"My Lady, King wishes to see you."

"Then I'm going,"Anne said and quickly looked at mirror. She was wearing dark red dress and her long dark hair was released. She had little tiara with rubies and matching earrings on. She looked good. She hurried to Henry's chambers. When guards opened doors for her she saw Henry standing near the window looking at garden.

"Henry,"Anne said and bowed to him. When he heard her voice he quickly turned. When he saw her his eyes lit up and he smiled widely.

"My love,"Henry said and lifted her from bow passionately kissing her lips.

"Oh, how I missed you my Anne. I couldn't sleep, eat or anything. You enslaved my hart and I can't live without you."

"I missed you too greatly my love."Anne responded and gently kissed him. When they separated Henry sat on chair and pats seat next to him for Anne to sit.

"Now tell me my love, how is your family."

"They are all sad because my father's death, but life must go on," Anne said and she felt tears started to form in her eyes. Henry saw that and he pulled her in strong hug.

"I know how you feel sweetheart, I felt same way when my father died," He said and kissed her head. They stayed like that for little while.

"I heard that you have taken ward."

"Yes, my cousin Catherine Howard, she is six years old."

"You are such good person Anne .I was thinking to make your brother George Duke."Anne's face light up.

"You are very gracious Henry, I'm sure my brother will be delighted."Anne said kissing him. Their kisses became more and more passionate and soon Anne was lying on Henry's bed while he kissed her with such hunger that she taught that her hart will explode. She felt his hand sneaking under her dress and gently stroking her tights.

"How I love you Anne," Henry said while kissing her neck and Anne felt his hand going higher until it came to her womanhood.

"Henry,"Anne moaned as he stroked her womanhood. Suddenly loud knocking stared to hear .Henry grumbled from displeasure.

"What is it?"He yelled frustrated.

"You're Majesty, Her Majesty almost miscarriage child."Henry quickly stood up.

"Oh my God,"Anne gasped.

"I'm very sorry my love but I have to check on her Majesty,"Henry said and deeply kissed her.

"It alright, go."

/

Jane was lying in her bed crying .She almost lost her son, son that she promised to King so he would set Katherine aside. Her family was very angry at her, but she was thankful that child lived. Everything started when she heard that lady Anne is back at court, and that Henry called her in his chambers .She knew that she was losing Henry's love to Anne ,and worst of all she heard rumors that Katherine and lady Mary supported Anne. She knew that Anne was danger to her position .She hated when she saw Henry looking at Anne; he looked at her that way before he met Anne. Yes Jane knew Anne was her doom.

"Jane, king is here," Dorothy, her sister said.

"Let him in,"She said in soft voice. Soon Henry appeared. He looked handsome as ever, but Jane could see in his eyes that he was angry.

"You almost lost my boy,"He said in dangerous voice.

"I'm sorry you're Majesty."

"What did you did to endanger my child."

"Nothing,"Jane quietly said. Henry came closer and kissed her cheek coldly.

"Be more careful my dear," His voice was cold .He turned and left. Jane was left alone in her chambers. She was afraid that she couldn't give Henry son while Katherine is alive.

/

Anne was in her chambers. Her body was burning from Henry's touch .He still could feel his hands and lips .Anne felt sorry for Jane; true she disliked woman very much but nobody should experience such pain and fear. Suddenly she heard doors of her chambers open. She looked and saw Henry. Anne quickly rose from chair to bow.

"No need for that my love,"Henry said and kissed her temple.

"How is queen?"

"Good,"He said, not wanting to talk about Jane now. He kissed Anne's soft lips. Henry couldn't believe how quickly he has fallen in love with her. She was his soul mate .His Anne. Never before he felt this way, not even with Katherine.

"Do you still want to be my mistress?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure my love."

"Yes."

"I promise that no one will disrespect you. We will keep it secret as long as we can."He said and placed soft yet passionate kiss on her lips and his hand began to tangle in her dark hair. His lips traveled to her neck kissing it and nipping it .Henry lifted Anne and gently placed her on bed. They both disrobed. Henry pulled her closer as he kissed her. He began to move kisses from her lips, down her neck, pass collar bone to her breast. With one hand he massaged her breast while he kissed other. Anne moaned as his tongue swirled around her nipples. Henry's other hand slipped down, between Anne's legs and he started to slowly trace fingers across her.

"I love you so much Anne,"Henry mumbled as he positioned himself between Anne's legs. He quickly pushed himself inside her. Anne cried out from pain and he stood still giving her time. Then he slowly started to move. Soon pain that Anne felt turned in pleasure. Henry started to move faster and Anne cried out from pleasure. Soon they both reached their end.

"I love you Henry," Anne mumbled before falling asleep in his arms.

"And I love you too Anne."


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks had somehow passed blissful for Anne since she gave herself to Henry. They seem to spend a lot of time together, things like playing cards to reading books. Though most of the time they weren't alone because Charles was with them to protect the reputation of Anne's. A week ago her brother George was made the Duke of Rochford and now was he could be found at court. With him living at court made Anne really happy because she could see him every day because they were really close. Recently Anne got two new ladies'-in-waiting and their names were Nan Seville and Madge Shelton. At this moment Anne was running a brush through her raven locks in her chambers when sudden loud knocking brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" She asked has she put down her brush and turned around as Madge came in. 

"My lady you got letter from Dowager Princess of Wales and note from King"

"Thank you Madge."

Anne firstly opened Katherine's letter.

'My dearest friend,

My feelings are mixed. On one side I'm glad that you got Henry's attention and love, and then on the other side it pains me to hear that he loves another. I know that you will do your best to help my daughter. There is nothing more that I want than to see my sweet Mary. I have to say to you to be careful around Seymour's. You are threat to them and they may try to get rid of you. I beg you to be careful.

Be safe,

Your friend

Katherine'

Anne put letter down thoughtful. She wanted to help Mary but she wasn't sure how Henry would react. She quickly read Henry's note. It said that he wanted her to go to hunt with him. She smiled at thought of being with him.

/

Henry waited for Anne in courtyard. As always Charles will be with them to protect Anne's reputation. He already heard that rumors were circling. As much as he wanted to protect her; he knew that soon everybody will know about them. He made Jane start her lay in early. He was happy, he expected heir and had woman he loved, but part of him wished that he met Anne earlier. Last week he made Anne's brother a Duke, and he saw that Seymour's weren't pleased. He could see that they expected to gain some titles too, but until Jane gave had given birth to son they won't get any. Charles told him that people called Jane a harlot and concubine. He felt little sorry for her. It wasn't her fault that he fell in love with Anne; she was good wife but too boring. Then he saw Anne. She walked like Queen, dressed in dark blue riding habit. She had small hat with feather on her head.

"My love, you look beautiful," He said as he kissing her hand. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her on the lips, but he was afraid that someone will see them.

"Thank you, you look rather handsome too."

"You are just saying that to flatter me Anne," He smiled

"Maybe and maybe not," She returned smile to him, but then her face grew serious.

"I have to talk with you about something."

"What it is my love?"

"Well you gave me permission to exchange letters with Dowager Princess of Wales and I was thinking why you won't let her see her daughter. Maybe Lady Mary could visit her."

"Absolutely not, she will poison Mary's mind against me. Both of them have to be punished for their disobedient."

"Mary is your daughter."

"She is nothing but a bastard!" He yelled

"Our children will be bastards too!" Anne yelled back and rushed away from him,

/

Anne furiously stormed in her chambers.

"Leave me alone," She said to her maid's .How angry she was at Henry. She hated word bastard. It hurt her that her children will be bastards. If Henry treated Mary, who was Pearl of his world once, how he will threat their children then. Suddenly chamber doors flew open and Henry stormed in.

"You can't go away like that Anne, I am King of England, and you have to respect me!" He yelled

"I will respect you when you deserve my respect and now you didn't deserve it."

"What do you want woman? I gave title to you and your brother. "

"I want you to treat your daughter like she deserves."

"She deserves this."

"No, she is just a child. If you treat her like this how will you treat our child," Anne said and her voice broken. Henry rushed to her and embraced her.

"Oh Anne, our child will have everything."

"Can you at least let Mary to write to her?"

"Alright Anne, but all letters must be seen by you first, and if you find something suspicious you must report it to me. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I did," Anne said and kissed him.

"Now, shall we go to that hunt?" Henry playfully asked

/

Jane was lying in her bed .She was so sick of just lying all day and she had four more months. Her brother Edward told her that Henry was spending most of his time with Boleyn Harlot, but she tried her best to remain calm for child's sake. Henry visited her almost every day, but his visits were short and he looked distant. Only time that she saw affection in his eyes was when he touched her belly .She hoped that she was carrying boy ,because if she didn't Henry may go back to his Spanish dried up wife .If she had a boy she would be safe and she will Henry's love once again. Oh how she wanted to go back to days of their courtship. Suddenly her brother walked in.

"Jane, how do you feel?"

"I'm good."

'Good. You better pray that you have son, because your husband has gone once again with Boleyn woman to hunt."

"Is she his mistress?-

"I don't know, most of time Charles Brandon is with them."

"I am sure that she is husband steeling whore like her sister."

"You mustn't say anything to him Jane; you must be obeying wife and look at the other way."

/

Month passed since Katherine sent letter to Lady Anne and she still hadn't got respond. She was sewing when Elizabeth Darrell walked in with smile on her face.

"You got letter your Majesty."

Catherine took it. It was from Mary .Happiness overcame her. She quickly opened it.

'My dearest mother,

My father finally allowed me to write to you thanks to Lady Anne's encouragement. I can't describe you how much happiness I felt when she wrote to me telling me that from now on I can exchange letters with you. My only wish now is to see you. How I miss you mother. I miss your gentle words, your kisses and hugs that make my day better, your laugh that sounds like music in my ears. My dear mother, only memories of your words make easier for me to endure all this hardships. How are you? Are they treating you with respect? Do you have everything you need? I can't wait to receive letter from you.

Your loyal daughter

Mary, Princess of Wales'

Katherine cried as she read her daughter's letter. She made mental note to pray for Lady Anne to thank her for this good dead.

/

Anne and Henry were in his chambers playing cards. They were lovers for two months.

"You will not win this time Anne," Henry said squeezing her free hand.

"You said that last time." She smirked

"You won only because I let you."

-"don't think so."

"We will see."

Game was quite intense, but at the end Henry won.

"I told you that you wouldn't win," He said and kissed her

"Next time I will," She answered and bit his lip.

-You are such fighter my love.-He mumbled in her dark hair.

"Always…I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked concerned

"Well, Jane is due in two months and I was thinking that it would be for best if I wasn't at court then."

"She will have to deal with that, you are my lover and you will stay."

"It isn't because of her. I know that she is your wife but it hurts me to see her give you a child. I don't want to see that .And I wish to see Kitty too .I misses her."

"As much as it hurts me to let you, I will grant your wish, but promise me that you will come back no matter of what."

"I promise you," She said and kissed him

**AN: I'm late and I'm sorry. Huge thanks to Writingismypassion for editing this chapter. Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later Anne had her trunks were packed and she soon at Pembroke Hall. Once she was at Pembroke Hall she found Kitty was still at her lessons so she decided to unpack while she waited for her charge to be done with her lessons. She found herself reminisce how sad Henry looked when she left. Anne found she already missed him and she hoped that he wouldn't forget her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear someone come in until the person spoke.

"Lady Marquis," Anne heard Kitty 'sweet voice. Anne jumped just a little bit when she heard Kitty's voice.

"Oh, Kitty, you scared me. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Anne."

"I'm very sorry that I scared you Anne, but I couldn't wait to see you."

"I couldn't wait to see you too, I missed you very much," Anne said and hugged little girl. "I hope that you were good girl."

"I was."

"Good. Now, I have gift for you." Kitty's face started to shine.

"Oh, Anne, what is it?" Her voice was full of excitement.

"Wait a second, I have to find it. Here, I found it," Anne said and showed Kitty beautiful pearl necklace with red rose with rubies pendant. Kitty's eyes started to sparkle when she saw it. "Do you like it?" Anne asked as she handed it over to the young girl.

"Yes, it is so beautiful. Thank you Anne," Little girl said and hugged her tightly.

"Well I heard that you work hard at your lessons so I thought that you deserve a gift for been such a good girl. I hope that you will continue this way."

"I will, I promise." Anne smiled as she watched her little cousin. She really grew found of her. When she looked at her she got motherly instinct that she never had before. She wished to have a daughter pretty and sweet and loyal as Kitty. On one side of Anne wanted to give Henry child, fruit of their love and the other side didn't want because the child will always be labeled as bastard. She didn't want her child to suffer because she and Henry aren't married. Anne knew that her child will always be at danger because somebody will think it as a threat to Henry's legitimate children. And what will become of her child when Henry dies? Those questions troubled her even more now because her course was late one week. True that could be because of stress, but she could be with child to. Things were even more complicated now because Jane was with child. Many things depended on what gender will her child be.

/

Month passed since Anne left. Court was such a dull place without her. He provided feasts and masques but he was always looking for her, hoping that she will show up, but when he realized that she isn't coming he was always disappointed and not in a mood for feasts.

However most of his time he spent with Anne's brother George who reminded him of Anne and of course Charles Brandon. They tried their best to cheer him up. Sometimes they managed to do that and sometimes not. Most of all he missed talking with her. She was as just smart as any man and she was wittiest woman that he knew. She always managed to cheer him up .He missed sound of her voice and laughter and that little gestures like holding her hand and playing with her hair .Henry tried to spend more time with Jane who was his wife and Queen of England, but every time that he came in her rooms he wished that Anne was at her place. He didn't even know why he had fallen for Jane at first place. Maybe it was because she was so meek and submissive. That was interesting for a little while but he needed somebody who lit fire in him, who was passionate like him, he needed someone like Anne. True that Jane was still beautiful to him, but she didn't possess that mysterious and exotic beauty like Anne. Jane was true English rose but that wasn't something that he wanted anymore.

Loud knocking interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," Edward Seymour rushed in his chambers.

"Your Majesty, Queen is at labor."

/

Jane was in horrible pain. She was in labor for five hours, or they said so because to her felt like a days. Her only hope was to have a healthy son. Only then she will have Henry's love again. People tried to make her believe that Henry still loved her, but she knew that that Boleyn harlot had stolen him from her.

"Your Majesty it's time to push," One of midwifes said. Jane started to push with all her might. She couldn't wait to hold her son and present him to Henry. She imagined how happy will he look when he hear that he has a son. Maybe they could name him Edward.

"Just a little more, I already see head," Midwife said. Jane pushed again and suddenly loud baby wail was heard.

"What is it?" Jane quickly asked but she only got silence as respond.

"You had a healthy girl Jane," Her sister Dorothy finally said.

"A girl?" Jane asked hoping that was mistake.

"Yes, but she is healthy."

Jane felt as silent tears started to roll down her cheeks. She had useless girl. Girl won't buy her Henry's love back if anything he would dislike her even more now. He already had a girl.

As they placed child in her arms she looked at her daughter. She had blue hair and crystal blue eyes. Her daughter was beautiful, but she wasn't the son that she needed. She was at even more danger now. Jane was sure that now Katherine, Mary and Anne will time up against her now. Maybe they will even try to kill her. Looking at her child Jane decided that she will have to destroy them to protect her daughter and herself.

/

"Congratulations Your Majesty, Queen gave birth healthy daughter." Those were the words that got Henry depressed. Jane promised him a son, jet she gave birth girl .He already had a name for his son.

Henry came inside Jane's chambers. She was sitting in the bed holding their daughter.

"I heard that we have a daughter," He said in cold voice.

"Yes, she is beautiful," Jane quietly said. Henry came near the bed and looked at his new daughter. She looked just like a Jane.

"How will we name her?" Jane asked. His first thought was to name her Anne after woman that he loves, but when he looked at child he decided that name wouldn't suit her.

"Alice, Alice Tudor," He said at last

"It's nice." Henry just nodded and turned away. Till now he was comforting himself that it was right thing to marry Jane because she will give him a son, but now he knew that it was bad decision. He just wanted to see Anne now.

/

Anne heard that Jane given birth girl. Girl was much less threat to Princess Mary than a son would be. She heard that they named her Alice. Henry wrote to her expressing his disappointment. He also told her that Jane was insisting on Oath that would make Alice an heiress and him as a head of church and that he would agree on that because he didn't want people to think that Mary was still a Princess.

Anne didn't know what to make of all this mess. Yesterday midwife confirmed that she was two months with child. She was very happy but at the same time she was sad. Her child will be forever labeled as bastard of king.

Henry wrote to her asking her to come to court but now that she knew that she is with child Anne decided to stay at Pembroke. She decided that she will keep her condition a secret for now so she could at least enjoy her condition a little bit before people start to judge her.


End file.
